


The Roomate

by IWantthecas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-12-10 08:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11687523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWantthecas/pseuds/IWantthecas
Summary: its based off the prompt from Tumblr where your OTP are roommates and they complain about each other to each other online and they decide to go on a blind date only to find out the person they have been talking to is their roommate





	1. Introductions

Dean was excited to start school. He couldn’t wait to meet his roommate. Maybe he’ll get someone that he could be friends with. Dean explored the campus looking for his dorm building. It was a big Campus with a lot of buildings. He finds a map and realizes his dorm is on the other side of the campus. He shrugs oh well more chances to explore this school. 

Castiel is looking for his room on the third floor of the building. When he gets to the room he opens the door and finds three beds. Castiel goes down the hall to the room that has RA written on it. He knocks on the door. The RA answers and smiles at Castiel.

“Is there something I can help you with?”

“My room has three beds. I thought I was only supposed to have one roommate?”

“What’s your room number?”

“315”

The RA pulls out a clip board and reads the names for the room. “Novak or Winchester?”

“Novak”

“Well Novak there are two of you assigned to room 315.”

“So, what about the third bed?”

The RA shrugs. “Do whatever you want with it.”

“Right. Thanks”

Castiel heads back to the dorm room and looks at the beds. He takes the left side of the room and leaves the bunk beds for his roommate to work with. Cas finishes setting his half of the room the way he likes it when his roommate walks through the door.

Dean looks around the room and notices the other guy in the room.

“Hi I’m Dean”

“Hi, my name is Castiel”

“what’s with the bunk beds? Do we have another roommate?” 

“No, I asked the RA about it he said to just do what we want with the third bed.”

“Cool so we can have family spend the night!”

“I guess”

Dean brings his stuff into the room and sets up his side of the room he takes the top bunk and leaves his bags on the bottom bunk.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so it begins

Cas glanced at Deans side of the room and sighed. He saw the mess Dean left and knew that this was gonna be one long semester. Cas had frozen when Dean walked into the room. He had taken one look at the guy and fell in love. Dean was beautiful. The shape of his jaw, the green in his eyes, the muscles barely visible under his shirt. But looking at the mess on the other side of the room Cas was no longer awe struck. Cas hated a messy room. 

Dean lay on his bed and pulled out his laptop. He got onto the dorms Wi-Fi and started to check his class schedule. He notices Cas tidying his side of the room and shakes his head. What’s up with him? He needs to relax. Dean goes back to checking his schedule. 

Cas mutters to himself as he cleans up. He can’t stand the mess. Why did I have to get a messy roommate? Why couldn’t this guy at least be a little on the neater side?

Dean hops off his bed. “Hey, I’m gonna go explore the school wanna join?”

“No, I’m ok, I’ll explore it later”

Dean shrugs “suit yourself” he leaves the room and heads to the lobby down the hall where a bunch of other students are getting to know each other. Dean joins in.

Cas cleans Deans side of the room. He organizes everything before he can relax enough to lay on his bed. Cas pulls out his laptop and logs into the Wi-Fi before going to check his class schedule. He also finds a map of the school and starts mapping his path through the school to get to his classes when they start next week. 

When Dean returns to the room a couple hours later Cas is gone and the room is spotless. He looks around and shrugs. Dean opens his laptop and finds a map so he can get to the cafeteria. He prints the map and follows it to get to the cafeteria.

Cas is in the library walking around just to explore. 

Dean gets his food and joins his new friends at a table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello all sorry i wont be able to write all the time since i do have a job and adult responsibilities i will write when i can i may not be on for a couple weeks tho since i do have a busy week next week but i will come back


	3. trouble begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the fighting begins....

Cas returns to the room a few hours later and finds Dean and his friends hanging out playing video games. He shakes his head and goes and lays in his bed. Cas grabs his laptop and logs onto his tumblr account. He makes a post about his Day and how much he’s beginning to think that he’s not going to like his roommate. 

Its past midnight when the other guys leave and Dean settles into bed. Cas looks at him annoyed Dean just shakes his head and goes to sleep. 

In the morning Cas gets up at 8 and heads to the showers. Dean is still asleep Cas takes a hot shower hoping to relax and get the events from last night off his mind. 

When Dean wakes up Cas isn’t in the room. He grabs his laptop and logs on to his tumblr account. He scrolls through posts when he comes across a post from one of the people he follows that catches his attention. He reads the post and comments on it. He agrees with the poster and claims what his roommate did. 

Cas returns to the room with his shirt over his shoulder he has his towel wrapped around his head. Dean takes one look at him and laughs.

“Dude you are weird” 

“at least I don’t keep my roommate up past midnight”

“we were in the middle of a championship game”

“so, you had to play the game here? You guys couldn’t have been in another room?”

“next time we will. I didn’t know it would make you this upset. Since we are on this topic, I don’t like that you touched my stuff yesterday.”

“it was a mess and it looked like a pig sty”   
“that doesn’t give you permission to touch my stuff”

“I wont do it again but all I ask is that you keep the room clean please”

“yea sure whatever. So where are you heading off to so early?”

“im going to go get breakfast and meet up with some friends.”

“ok”

Cas put his shirt on after drying his hair and headed to the cafeteria to meet up with his friends. He grabs a tray of food and they all sit at a table in the corner.


	4. Chapter 4

Cas was enjoying Breakfast and laughing with his Friends when Dean came out of nowhere and sat at the table. Cas glares at him annoyed. Dean ignores Cas and smiles at everyone. 

“Hi I’m Dean. I was wondering if any of you could help me out? See I am new to the school and I don’t know my way around. I was wondering if any of you know of any good restaurants around here”

“Well that depends on what kind of food you like”

“Are there any good burger joints around here?”

“There’s Johnny’s burgers on Main street”

“There’s also Burger Town on Kirk” 

“Don’t forget about Skimpy’s on Kuhn” 

“Oh, I love Skimpy’s” 

“Thanks, I guess I have lots of places to choose from”

“No problem”

Dean leaves and joins his friends that had just walked into the cafeteria. Cas is annoyed and tells his friends about Dean. He attempts to discourage them from talking to him again.


	5. Chapter 5

A few weeks later Classes have been in session for about 3 weeks and things haven’t gotten much better between Cas and Dean. In fact, the fighting has increased to the point they now have tape down the middle of the room to separate their sides. Dean is laying on his bed typing up an essay and messing around on tumblr. He continues to respond to the one post about how awful his roommate is. 

Cas is at the library responding back to Dean not knowing who he’s talking to and doing some research. He tells how his roommate likes to blast music while doing homework so he’s forced to leave the room to at least try to get work done. Dean responds with his roommate yelling at him for have a couple of friends over. 

A few hours later Cas returns to the room. Dean has left to go meet up with his buddies and head into town to the local Walmart. They go and buy a bunch of candy and a couple movies. They find a liquor store that’s open and buy some booze. Cas gets ready for bed and is just about to fall asleep when Dean walks in with a couple of his friends. They climb into Deans bed and put on one of the movies they bought while popping open a bottle of liquor and a couple of the bags of candy they bought. 

Cas glares at Dean. He’s drunk. Dean ignores Cas glare not caring. As soon as Dean’s friends had left Dean had climbed… more like fell out of bed and started wandering the room. Dean had also turned every light on. Cas has class at 6am and its already 2am. 

“Dean turn the lights off and go to bed!”  
“Why?”

“Because its 2am and I have to be in class in 4 hours”

“So?”

“So, your being an asshole”

“Oh, bite me”

“No thanks. Go to bed”

“I’m not tired”

“Too bad. Go to sleep”

“I’m not tired”

Cas gets out of bed and pushes Dean to his bed. “Sleep”

“I don’t want to”

“I don’t care if you don’t want to sleep. I need sleep and I can’t sleep if your wandering around with all the lights on.”

“Oh”

“Yeah, Oh. So go to sleep”

“Ok” Dean rolls over and falls asleep.

Cas shakes his head. He turns all the lights off and goes to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

A month later

Things have not improved between Cas and Dean. In fact, this latest incident left Cas with a black eye and Dean with bruised balls. They both went to class the day after with their friends asking all kinds of questions. Of course, they both have their own versions as to what happened.

“Dean what happened to you why are you walking funny?”

“My roommate and I got into a fight”

“Wait… you guys threw punches at each other?”

“No. he was yelling at me the way he likes to do. I ignored him like I tend to do when he gets into this mood. He got pissed when he realized I wasn’t listening and he….” Dean indicates

“So, he kicked you?”

“Yea. And I wasn’t going to stand for it. I punched him back. He’s got a nice shiner to remind him not to mess with me”

“Dude, kicking you wasn’t cool but he’s a scrawny little guy hitting him wasn’t a good idea.”

“Why? He gets on my nerves. And he attacked first. I wasn’t gonna let him think he can attack me and get away with it”

 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

 

“Cas! What happened?”

“Dean and I got into a fight”

“What? Are you ok?”

“Yea. I was telling him to keep his mess on his side of the room and he got mad.”

“So, he punched you?”

“Yes. Don’t worry I got him back”

“What did you do?”

“I played dirty”

“Where did you get him?”

“Let’s just say he’ll be walking funny for a couple days”

“That’s low Cas”

“He hit me first!”

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

What had really happened was that Deans mess had spilled into Cas side of the room. Cas had come back from showering. Cas tripped over Dean’s shoe and fell into Dean. Dean hadn’t been expecting to Catch Cas so he fell with Cas on top of him. Cas knee landed between Dean’s thighs and Dean instinctively jerked upward to curl up headbutting Cas in the eye. Dean got an earful about leaving his shoes all over the place.


	7. Chapter 7

Castiel, if he was being honest with himself, was falling in love with the stranger he met on Tumblr. They talked often and shared stories. He felt free to have a conversation with this mysterious person after a long day. The other person seemed to share the same feelings from what Cas could tell. He was online now talking to the other person about school. When the other person asked him where he went to school. Cas replied and didn’t expect the answer that he got back. They went to the same school!! Maybe he has passed by them in the hallway and never knew! 

Dean was surprised when he read the other persons response to his question. Who is this mysterious person? Dean responds quickly wondering if the other person will experience the same shock he just did. He has secretly been falling for this person. Although Dean would never admit that to anyone let alone himself. He waited for the response and was shocked again when he read the reply. He immediately responded yes and asked if they knew any good burger joints in the area.

Cas did not expect them to agree to a date and ask about burgers. He thought for a minute then responded that he heard Skimpy’s was a good place. He also asked if they knew how to get there. They responded no and Cas gave them directions and asked if Saturday at 6pm was an appropriate time for them. The mysterious person responded that Saturday was a great. So, the date was set. Cas smiled to himself and told the mysterious person he would see them then and that he needed to get ready for bed. 

Dean said goodbye and closed his laptop. He went off to the showers while Cas gets ready for bed. Neither knew they had been talking to each other whilst laying across the room from each other pretending the other one doesn’t exist. They weren’t talking. Cas and Dean have not spoken for a week. The last incident involved Deans books and Cas’s nuts. Dean wasn’t talking to Cas because of the heated words exchanged between them. Cas wasn’t talking to Dean because Dean hit him hard, on top of the words that were exchanged.

They refuse to acknowledge the others existence. They have been dancing around each other for the last week. Dean does feel a little guilty about having hit Cas below the belt but he was angry and he was glad he hadn’t done anything worse than bruise Cas’s nuts. Although part of Dean feels Cas deserved it from the time he fell on Deans nuts.

When Dean returns to the room, the room is dark and Cas is in bed. He’s almost asleep. Dean grabs a pair of boxers and puts them on before climbing into bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know this chapter isn't very long and its been a while since i posted. life has gotten stressful but i will do my best to try to post at least once a week.


	8. Saturday

Saturday took way too long to arrive. Cas has been awake since 6 in the morning even though he typically liked to sleep in until 9am on Saturdays. He was awake so early because he was excited about his date. Of course, that meant he had lots of time to kill. Cas started on his homework to try to kill time and to get a head start on the project he was handed in class yesterday. That only lasted about two hours because Cas kept getting distracted. So, Cas wandered around his half of the room tidying things up. He glanced at Deans messy half and sighed. He looked at his laundry basket which was overflowing. He hadn’t had the time to do laundry in a couple weeks. He had the time now. Cas grabbed his laundry basket and headed down to the laundry room.

When Dean woke Cas was gone. Dean found that a bit odd until he realized Cas laundry basket was also gone. Dean put some clothes on and headed to the cafeteria for food. He met some friends there and they started talking about plans to get together and play video games in Deans room. Dean stops his friends and tells them they can’t play games in his room he has a date that evening. The topic turned to Deans date.

Cas returned to the room to find Dean gone. He put his clothes away and looked at Deans messy side. He sighed again and left to the cafeteria not caring that he was still in his pajamas. Cas got there got his food to go and went back to his room. He and Dean returned to the room at the same time. They ignored each other and walked in. 

Cas goes back to trying to do his homework while he eats his breakfast. Dean to Cas’ surprise starts cleaning his side. Dean makes his side as spotless as Cas’ side of the room. Cas pretends not to be paying attention but he’s shocked at Dean cleaning his half of the room. Dean eventually leaves the room to meet up with his friends. Cas gives up on studying again and goes for a long walk. He returns to the room at ten mins to five and decides to go shower before his date. He grabs all his things and heads to the showers. Dean comes back while Cas is showering and heads to shower himself. He pauses when he notices Cas’ things. He walks past and goes into the other shower. Cas gets out of the shower and gets dressed quickly. He heads back to his room. He checks the time again and looks around to make sure he didn’t forget anything. Cas leaves and heads to the restaurant. 

Cas sits at the table and checks his watch again. Its 5 minutes past 6pm and Cas is starting to think his date isn’t gonna show. Dean walks into the restaurant and looks around. He walks back toward the table he and his date agreed upon. Dean pauses when he spots Cas. At the same time, Cas spots him and his jaw drops. Dean slowly approaches the table.

“What are you doing here?”  
“I could ask you the same thing Dean”

“I’m here for a date”

“So am I”

“You’re sitting at my table”

“It’s my table and I got here first!”

“Wait… What?”

“What?”

“You don’t happen to have a Tumblr do you?”

“Yea… what does….. oh don’t tell me…!”

“your angelwings?”

“your impala67?”

“yes”

“I’ve been talking to you?!?!?!”

“um… I guess so”

“Well this is awkward….”

“Do you really hate me?”

“Yes…. And no….”

“So…. What do we do now?”

“We can pretend this never happened”

“Is that really what you want to do?”

“I guess not”

“Well we could have dinner and maybe try to get to know each other more?”

“Ok”

Dean sat across from Cas and they started Talking again. Civilly this time. There were no insults and no harsh words. They ate and conversed and had a good time for the first time all semester.


	9. the end

Dean and Cas have been dating in secret for about a month. They had mutually agreed not to tell their friends. But their friends have started to suspect something is going on. They went from attacking each other to barely fighting. Both played it off as they have stopped talking to each other. Dean has started to keep his side of the room cleaner and Cas has learned to let it be if Dean doesn’t leave his shoes all over the place. They have decided to get rid of Cas single bed by pushing out into the hallway and down to the little area around the corner where people can hang out. They rearranged the room and gave themselves the maximum amount of room. Dean brings his friends over on Friday nights so they can play video games and Cas goes and hangs out with his friends. They have date nights on Saturdays and sometimes they go out during the week or stay in together. They have changed their attitudes about each other. Dean loves Cas and he knows Cas loves him. They know that no matter what happens they will stay together. They have had their arguments and they still fell in love. They know nothing can separate them. Both boys know that they were meant for each other.


End file.
